Power Cut
by spacemonkeylover
Summary: The power goes out-what a surprise! Jack and Sam stuck in alift, Daniel stuck in his office scared of the dark, janet on the war path and the T-man asleep! madness insuse


Disclaimer: It ain't mine, never was, never will. But it should be dammit!!!!  
  
Spoilers: Can't think of any-oooh, lets play spot the spoilers!!! Or not? I'll go shut up now.  
  
Rating: Uhhhh-bad language and Jam (jack/sam) nakedness. R to be on the safe side.  
  
Power Cut  
  
"Ah crap!" Daniel cried as the monitor in front of him went blank quickly followed by the light on the ceiling. Since when had he been using O'Neillisms?  
  
After two hours of working straight, Doctor Daniel Jackson was on his last report (which hadn't been saved) and currently hated the person responsible for the black out in his room. For some reason the emergency back up lights hadn't started so it was pitch black.  
  
After taking his frustration out on the computer, which now had several more dents than usual, he decided to find a torch. After trying to get light out of a chocolate bar, a Greek statue and a remote control (why wasn't this at his house with his TV?) he gave up and flumped back into his chair only to find he wasn't behind his desk anymore but was sprawled on his backside on the floor.  
  
"Damn moving chairs!" He cursed while rubbing his bruised assets better.  
  
He slowly crawled to the door then cursed again when he realised he had an electronic door with a swipe card so he was trapped in his office with no coffee! In the dark with no coffee!  
  
"Oh fu..."  
  
-------------------  
  
"ck!" Jack said as the lights flickered out and the lift grinded to a halt.  
  
He lost his balance and fell on top of the only other person in the lift- Major Samantha Carter.  
  
"Sorry Carter." He apologised trying to get up without touching her.  
  
"It's okay Sir." She said crawling out from under him. "How long do you think this will last?"  
  
"Could be hours, could be days." Jack said sitting with his back against the opposite wall Sam was sitting against.  
  
"I knew I could always rely on you for an optimistic opinion Sir."  
  
"Well, you know me Carter." They sat in silence for several minutes. "So who do you think it was this time?"  
  
"Could be Siler, he was doing some experiment with the Stargate power source."  
  
"And you weren't involved? How dare he?"  
  
"Sir, it's not like I have a hand in every experiment that goes on in this base...not all of them anyway." She sounded unsure of herself. "I'm a workaholic aren't I?"  
  
"You could say that, or you could just say a type A personality, a very focused type A, a type A on a caffeine drip, a type A..."  
  
"Sir, I get the point." She cut in hastily.  
  
"Good, I had others you know?"  
  
"Yes Sir. "She smiled into the dark.  
  
Jack could see the outline of her face and could tell she was smiling, that made him smile.  
  
"Hey I think my eyes are adjusting." Sam said waving her hand in front of her face.  
  
Jack reached out and grabbed her hand.  
  
"I think mine are too." He smirked then moved closer to her. "You aren't scared of the dark are you major?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" She asked coyly.  
  
"Well because I know Danny is and if you are, just remember that I'm here to protect you." She heard him shift towards her, then felt his breath on her neck. "I won't let any one hurt you Sam."  
  
Sam shivered as she became aroused, Jack saw this and put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
"Are you?" She asked before reaching over and kissing him on the cheek, then moving down to his neck.  
  
Jack shivered as his lower regions perked up.  
  
"Is it getting hotter in here or is it me?" Jack said before taking her lips on his.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Daniel was cowering in the corner of his office next to a Mayan statue of protection, not that he believed in that stuff or course. As his eyes adjusted he could make out what looked like looming figures, they were just his artefacts. An archaeologist's office is never a good place to be when there is a power cut, especially if you have a vivid imagination!  
  
"Oh this is ridiculous!" He cried hitting the statue causing it to fall over and break. "Damn."  
  
He slowly crawled over to his desk and found his chair, sitting in it he decided that he had to get out of there.  
  
"The vent." He decided, his eyes were searching the ceiling searching for the air conditioning mesh cover.  
  
He manoeuvred his chair underneath the vent and stood on it, he could just about reach it and pull himself up-thank which ever Gods were listening that Teal'c had helped him train and tone his muscles.  
  
His boots clunked against the metal vent creating haunting sounds, he recalled all the horror movies he and Jack had watched where people were stuck in vents being chased by axe murderess or killer animals.  
  
"There's nothing to be scared of, I am not afraid!" He jumped as his boot hit the vent again.  
  
----------------------  
  
Janet was sat in her office when the power cut out, luckily for her she was a doctor and had a penlight so she could see what she was doing. She went in search of torches; there was one in the infirmary, which she put on then stood in the centre of the room to give it some light, there were two in the cafeteria but the staff there and the people on brakes had already put on.  
  
She found her self out side Teal'c's quarters, she hoped he would let her borrow some candles.  
  
She rapped on his door and waited patiently for him to answer. When there was no reply she opened the door to find the room illuminated with candles with all the available wall sockets crammed full of electrical appliances.  
  
"Teal'c," She said to the Jaffa asleep on the bed, darn that lack of Goa'uld lava! "Wake up, you caused a power cut!"  
  
"I don't believe I did Dr. Fraiser." He said sitting up on his bed.  
  
"Yes you did, look at all the things you've plugged in! An electric razor, a hair dryer, a TV, a DVD player, a radio, a Playstation 2, a coffee machine, a microwave, a mini fridge!" She yelled. "Why do you need all this stuff?"  
  
"O'Neill suggested I make my pad more homey." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"The Colonel helped you out?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"He is so dead, I'm gonna kill him!" She paused when she heard a very strange sound coming from the vent. "What is that noise?"  
  
"Janet?" A muffled voice asked. "Teal'c?"  
  
"Daniel Jackson, why are you in the air conditioning system?" Teal'c asked as he pulled the mesh cover off the hole and helped the young man through.  
  
"I was trapped in my office so I thought I'd escape, then I saw light so I headed for it and I found you!" He flung his arms around the Jaffa. "Thank you Teal'c, you saved my life!"  
  
"Calm down Daniel." Janet said pulling him off a very stunned Teal'c. "You are covered in dust!"  
  
"I kno...kn...kno...hachu!" He sneezed and the lights came back on.  
  
"Good, now Teal'c turn every thing off and unplug it." Janet ordered steering Daniel out of the room to get cleaned up. "I'll have a word with Colonel O'Neill."  
  
----------------------  
  
"I love you Sam." Jack whispered into his 2IC's ear.  
  
"I love you too Jack."  
  
They were both naked and wrapped in each other's arms. The lift gave a jerk and started moving and the lights came back on.  
  
"Crap!" Jack yelled and grabbed his clothes, flinging a pair of panties at Sam. "We'll continue this tonight, say around nine?"  
  
"Yes Sir." Sam grinned pulling on her t-shirt and doing up her trousers.  
  
The lift stopped and the doors opened to reveal a SG-3.  
  
"Hey Jack, you hear that Teal'c caused this?" One of the marines asked.  
  
"Really? Must send him a thank you note." He muttered while walking out of the lift, he turned left and walked right in to Janet, a very angry Janet.  
  
"Hey Doc, fancy meeting you here." He smiled nervously while backing away.  
  
He turned and sprinted down the corridor and back into the lift just as the doors were shutting. He smiled and waved at the Doctor as the doors closed and she was left in the hall jumping up and down.  
  
"I'm gonna get you Jack O'Neill mark my words!" She cried before stomping off to her office.  
  
The Endxxx  
  
So what do you think? 


End file.
